


Think of England

by scimm



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Cabin fic (sort of), F/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scimm/pseuds/scimm
Summary: “You’re not the only one having imagined… things, Carter.”





	Think of England

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my fabulous beta, 3starjeneral, whose insightful comments made this story so much better.  
All mistakes left are my own.

“They told us I had to do WHAT?” Jack whispered rather loudly, having virtually dragged Daniel out of the main hall, and they were now standing behind the large wooden building.

“Jack, it would really help if you lowered your voice a bit.”

“Daniel, it’s Carter we’re talking about for cryin’ out loud.”

“Uhm, yeah, see…”

“What?”

Daniel hesitated. “The anthropologist on the SG team who negotiated the deal.”

“What about him?”

“Jack, he thought the Abtoreean monarch _asked_ if our leader and _a_ woman would be on the team representing Earth on the following visit. This visit.”

“And?” Jack’s patience was wearing thin.

“Uh, well, the monarch had apparently said it was _essential_ that both our leader and _his_ woman were on the team. Now we learned that one of the reasons is so they can see how you give Sam…”

Jack interrupted him. “Oh, I get the part about what they _expect_ me to give her, but this is NOT going to happen, Daniel.”

“You know how important this trade deal is, Jack,” Daniel, ever the diplomat continued, “that’s why Hammond sent us, the SGC’s finest, to close it.” He flashed Jack a big smile.

“And what exactly does this _ritual_, the one we hadn’t heard a word about until today have to do with the trade deal?”

“The Abtoreeans have built their matriarchal society on a foundation of honor, trust, pleasure and love, and they simply want to see if we, as a mostly patriarchal society share the same values.”

“I’m sure there are _other_ ways to prove that.”

“Uhm, I’m afraid not, that’s how they’ve been approving trade deals with people coming through the Stargate for centuries.”

“It’s against regulations, Daniel,” Jack said with a tired look, running a hand through his hair.

“You see, no one needs to know. What takes place during the ritual is considered sacred and therefore never spoken about in their society,” Daniel was repeating what the monarch had told them. “It will remain strictly between you and Sam what actually happens once the ritual begins. Even Teal’c and I won’t know any of the details”

“And exactly how are they going to know if the oh, so important second half of the ritual has been performed to their _satisfaction_, Daniel.” Jack was raising his voice again.

“Shush, Jack.” Daniel was looking over his shoulders to see if any of the Abtoreeans were within listening range. “They have this woman, the _koci’ana’i_ , she’ll talk to Sam after the ritual and will know if you’ve, uhm, performed as expected.” At least Daniel had the decency to blush.

Jack ran a hand over his face. “How am I ever going to explain this to her?” Defeat in his voice.

“If you want me to do it, I can…”

“NO, no-no, no, thank you, I’ll do that myself, thank you very much.”

\- o - o - o - 

It was several hours before Sam and Teal’c returned from their trip to the area rich with Trinium. Jack having waited impatiently wasted no time in taking Sam inside the now empty main hall to explain the ritual in detail.

“Uhm, are you absolutely certain Daniel got that last part right, Sir?”

“We talked to the monarch and Daniel had her explain the ritual twice. What I’ve told you is exactly what they expect from us in order to prove we share the same values of honor, trust,” Jack cleared his throat, “… pleasure and love.”

“Then it suddenly makes sense, Sir.”

“What makes sense?”

“When we first got here, a woman approached me and quietly asked if I was your consort.” Sam gave him an exasperated look. “Given how some of the worlds we’ve visited before view single women I automatically said yes.” She frowned. “I’m sorry, Sir, but I didn’t think about mentioning it to you since she just nodded approvingly and then left me alone.”

“This is not your fault, Carter.”

\- o - o - o - 

The following morning after they had said their goodbyes, Daniel and Teal’c were lead to a small cottage where they were to stay during the ritual. Sam and Jack were taken to a different cottage, where they changed into clothes in light earthy tones given to them by the Abtoreeans.

During the first part of the ritual, Sam and Jack had to work together, trusting each other in order to climb steep rocky walls, cross a stream and find their way through a complicated maze.

Overall not so different from the tests they had both been through as part of their military training, and not to mention the years spent trusting each other with their lives traveling through the Stargate.

The Abtoreean monarch along with two other women observed Sam and Jack during the four hours this part of the ritual took. The three of them were wearing ceremonial garbs in deep red with interwoven golden symbols. With a delighted look on her face, the tall, dark skinned woman approached the two sweaty and worn officers. “It is with much pleasure I can tell you that we approve of your performance so far, we can now let the second part of the ritual begin.”

They took Sam and Jack to a cabin up in the mountains, where the monarch made sure they understood what the second part of the ritual entailed and why.

Jack took the lead and did most of the talking. “We appreciate we can take the time we need,” he said, the sarcasm well hidden.

“You may, Colonel O’Neill. And once you’re ready for it, you will send for the _koci’ana’i_ who will speak to Major Samantha alone, and based on their conversation it will be decided if you’ve lived up to the criteria required to pass the second, most sacred part of the ritual.”

Sam swallowed, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

“Do not worry, Major Samantha, the _koci’ana’i _is a wise and empathetic woman, you will not be harmed.”

Sam tried to smile, but her face seemed to settle instead, into a grimace.

The monarch smiled sincerely at them both, bowed her head and then the three Abtoreean women left them alone, standing in front of the cabin.

\- o - o - o - 

“Did you notice how only one of them had a speaking part, Carter?”

“Huh? Yes, Sir, I guess so,” Sam was stumbling over the words, “I’m sorry, Sir, but I didn’t really notice, no.”

“Let’s get inside, take a look at the place.”

“Yes, Sir.”

They opened the door, and Jack was taken aback by what he saw. He had expected it to be a cabin much like his own, but it was nothing like it. To the right there was a separate room with a plunge pool appearing to be carved into the floor itself. Steam rose from it and yet the granite bottom was visible through the crystal clear water.

“Sir, the water must come from the hot springs Teal’c and I saw when we inspected the area rich with Trinium deposits.”

“Hmm, Carter,” Jack said noncommittally, checking out the other rooms, a small kitchen, a bathroom and the bedroom. A bedroom kept in deep red, golden and warm earthy colors, and with probably the widest bed, he’d ever seen.

“Carter,” he called.

Sam entered the bedroom from the narrow hall. “Yes, Sir, I’ve...,” she stopped mid-sentence.

“Yeah, exactly,” he smirked.

“It’s breathtaking, Sir.”

The bedroom had a wide window with a spectacular view of the valley.

“No nosy neighbors, Carter.”

Sam snorted. “No, thank god, given what they expect us to do.”

\- o - o - o - 

They were sitting next to each other on the couch in the bedroom drinking delicious fruit juice they’d found in the kitchen. The Abtoreean monarch had assured them that everything stored in the kitchen was safe to eat and drink, not containing alcohol or other substances aimed at alternating their state of mind or lower inhibitions. It had calmed Jack down a bit knowing Sam would make all decisions with a clear head.

“Are we actually going to go through with this, Sir?” Sam asked quietly not meeting his eyes, instead busying herself looking at her shoes.

“It’s entirely up to you, Carter, you have every right to stop this right here and now,” his voice gentle.

“Then the trade deal would fall apart.”

“We’ll find another source of Trinium.”

She looked at him for the first time since they sat down. “It’s not that easy to come by, Sir, and here it practically comes up from the underground by itself.”

“You need to be absolutely certain you want to do this.” He gave her a serious look. “I’ll take the full responsibility for the broken deal, don’t worry about it.” Which was true, there was no way he would ever let anyone believe a broken deal had anything to do with Sam.

“We’ve come this far, I think we can manage to make it through this part of the ritual as well.” She pursed her lips and nodded slightly a couple of times.

“Daniel’s advice if everything else failed was to lie back and think of England.”

“I always imagined you’d be more creative than that, Sir.” For a microsecond, Sam had a dreamy expression on her face, then her hand shot to her mouth and her eyes widened in horror.

He lifted an eyebrow. “Imagined, huh? Carter.”

She was blushing furiously. “I… I’m so sorry, Sir, I can’t believe I said that out loud.”

“Well, I might as well be honest here, this being a test of trust and whatnot.”

“Sir…?”

“You’re not the only one having imagined… things, Carter.”

She looked at him again. “I’m not?”

“You challenged me to arm-wrestle, remember?”

A slight smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, as the memory of their first meeting seemed to surface. “I’m not sure the Abtoreeans would find it very honorable of you to remind me of that.”

“Oh, come on, you have to admit it was pretty hot.”

She bit her lower lip. “Colonel, that’s out of line, even for you,” making her voice deep imitating General Hammond before putting her head to his shoulder, trying to hide a giggle.

“I see we’re in agreement here then,” he smirked.

Sam didn’t reply, instead she started drawing patterns in the water droplets on her glass of fruit juice, and Jack let her take her time.

Eventually her hand stilled. “How do we proceed, Sir?”

“By taking it slow.”

Still with her head on his shoulder, she looked up at him. “I’d like us to do that.”

Jack nodded. “That’s what we’re going to do then and now, if it’s okay with you I’m going to ditch these native clothes, they’re a bit… tight in the wrong places.” As he’d hoped for it made her smile.

He got up, took off the shirt and threw it onto the chair next to the couch. “You know, we managed to get ourselves both sweaty and dirty during those damned tests.” He scrunched his nose, dropped the trousers to the floor, stepped out of them and started walking. “I’m going to take a closer look at the oversized hot tub.”

He turned his head towards her when he reached the door. There sat Sam Carter staring at his ass with her mouth slightly open, and Jack couldn’t help himself. “It’s not like you haven’t seen me in boxers before.” Being military left little room for modesty.

She gave him a coy smile when their eyes met. “Never where getting dressed again wasn’t the sole purpose, Sir.”

“We’ll get to that… eventually.” He winked and left the bedroom.

\- o - o - o - 

Jack was sitting in the water with his back to the door when he heard her coming, from the sound of her footsteps she was walking barefoot. She stopped when she reached the edge of the pool, standing next to his right shoulder.

“There are some stairs…” He turned his head and looked at her bare feet, then up and there she stood in a beige, floor length robe looking down at him. Seeing her in civilian clothes was something he secretly appreciated, but she was rarely dressed this feminine. He cleared his throat. “There are some stairs over there.” He pointed to the right side of the pool. “And they’ve made it possible to sit comfortably in the water along the edge.”

Sam followed his instructions, getting slowly into the water, swaying her hips just a little bit more than he’d ever seen her do before. They didn’t break eye contact until she immersed herself completely, ruffling her hair while she was underwater like he had done.

When she stood up, the thin robe clung to her body like a second skin, allowing him to see the perfect outline of her breasts and nipples. His body responded instantaneously with a deep surge of desire and he swallowed hard. “Geez Carter, are you trying to kill me?”

Her melodic, soft laughter was contagious. “No, Sir, that would be unwise, I doubt I’ll be able to find a sarcophagus on this planet.”

He was trying hard not to smile. “Haha, very funny.”

Sam tilted her head upwards, closed her eyes, swept the hair back and then took a seat opposite Jack, water still dripping from her face. “Sir, this is amazing, the water flows in a steady stream, keeping a constant temperature and…”

“Carter.”

“Sir?”

“You gotta lose the sir while we’re here, doing this.”

She nodded slowly. “I’ll try, Sir… Jack.”

Jack hadn’t prepared himself for the rush of emotions her use of his given name under circumstances as extraordinary as these would cause, but he managed to continue with a straight voice. “Good, and now we’ve gotten that out of the way, it would help me a great deal if I knew more about your preferences. This is after all your show.”

“I like kissing.” No hesitation there.

“Kissing? I can do that.” Jack got up on his feet, took the few steps through the water towards Sam and said, “You mean like this?” Then placed a quick kiss on her lips.

He then put his left hand on the edge of the pool on her right side and his right hand on her left cheek, his fingers covering her ear, touching her wet hair. “Or like this?” With a swift move, his lips covered hers, and he didn’t wait long before he let the tip of his tongue touch her lips, silently asking permission to take the kiss a step further. She responded instantly, opening her mouth and meeting his tongue with an urgency that surprised him.

Sam moved her legs apart, giving him room to take another step forward. He let go of the edge of the pool, so he could hold her head with both his hands, and then he deepened the kiss. Soft kissing sounds filled the room as they explored each other’s mouths and he only registered she had put her hands on his hips as her grip tightened and her nails dug painfully into his skin.

Eventually they broke apart and Jack gave her a questioning look as he took a step back, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs before he reluctantly let go of her face.

She had loosened the grip but still had her hands on his hips, and Jack knew her well enough to see she was struggling to keep a straight face. “I’d say number one was okay.” She licked her lips. “But I think I like number two better.”

“I will try to remember.” Jack nodded, looking equally serious before closing the distance between them and kissing her once more.

\- o - o - o - 

“I need to go into the bedroom and prepare some things, give me ten minutes, okay?”

“Okay.”

Jack kissed her again before he stepped out of the water and quickly dried himself in one of the towels lying on a shelf next to the pool. Beside the shelf were open cupboards with clothing, Jack remembered seeing similar shelves and cupboards in the bedroom.

“Concerning the trade deal, we need to get some of these, they must be the softest towels in the Galaxy. Not that I’ll ever admit saying so, it might ruin my reputation as a hardass Colonel.”

“We can’t have that, Sir, I will make sure to mention the towels in my report.”

“Well, thank you, Major.” And with that, Jack wrapped the towel around his waist and wet boxers, and walked in the direction of the bedroom.

\- o - o - o - 

He turned towards the door when he heard her footsteps. Footsteps he’d recognize anywhere in the world, anywhere in the Galaxy. Her still damp hair was combed back and she was wearing a long gown kept in the earthlike colors the Abtoreeans seemed to favor, woven with threads of deep red creating intricate patterns similar to those on the ceremonial garb the monarch had been wearing. This ritual was beyond doubt important to them, and Jack felt humbled for a moment for being a part of it with a woman as brilliant and beautiful as Sam.

“Oh, Jack, this looks lovely.” She gave him one of those bright smiles he lived to see, while she took in the room.

“Thank you, but you need to thank the locals, they sure know how to leave a guy props for decorating.” Jack had, after changing into a dry pair of Abtoreean boxers, lit several candles in different sizes around the room along with a stick of incense, and he had poured oil into a large cup where it could be heated and kept at a constant temperature. Without having to cover the wide window, Abtoreean technology made it possible to dim the light in the bedroom and still maintain the full view of the valley.

He walked towards Sam and couldn’t help himself, he _had_ to say it. “You look beautiful.” She shyly looked away, as usual not good at receiving a compliment, but she didn’t stop smiling at him. Jack took her left hand. “I’ll start out by giving you a massage.”

“I’d love that, thank you.”

He kissed her hand before letting go of it. “I need you to lie down on your stomach near the edge of the bed so I can reach all of you.”

Sam nodded, walked to the bed Jack had prepared with blankets and pillows, and took off the gown. Under it, she was wearing a top in a material Jack guessed was the Abtoreean version of silk, along with a matching pair of panties, the deep red color a stark contrast to her pale skin. She sat down on the edge of the bed, her back now facing Jack, took off the top, and lay down with her head facing left, towards the window.

Jack took in the sight before him, the effect she had on him was unmistakable, but for now, this was all about Sam and giving her pleasure.

\- o - o - o - 

Jack checked the temperature of the oil, it was perfect. Its scent was a subtle mix of honey, lemon and the unending fields of purple and light blue flowers they had passed by on their way up to the cabin.

“I’m going to pour some oil on your back now, it’s warmed up so you know what to expect.”

“Hmmmpf.”

“Carter, you’re not falling asleep on me, are you?”

“No, absolutely not.” It came with a muffled laugh. “It’s just a very soft pillow.” She adjusted it, so it no longer covered half her mouth. “Better?”

He smiled. “Much better, thank you.” He poured a generous amount of massage oil on her upper back and he saw how the strong muscles under her skin worked in an involuntary reaction to the fluid despite his warning it was coming. 

Jack stood on her left side and started working, massaging first her neck and shoulders, before giving each of her arms and hands his full attention. He returned to her back, poured on more oil and started kneading.

He was working on a set of persistent muscle knots when a long, low moan escaped Sam. “When and where did you learn this, Jack?”

“Oh, it’s one of the many skills I picked up in my younger days, Carter.”

“A most useful skill.” She sighed deeply and he continued massaging.

They both had their fair share of battle scars. Most of Sam’s scars he knew the cause of, there were scars from bullets, stab wounds and electrical discharges. However, the set of fine lines crossing the otherwise perfect, pale skin on her back he couldn’t figure out where came from.

Furrowing his brow, he traced the scars with his right index finger. “Who did this to you?” His voice undemanding.

“Turghan, he didn’t appreciate me talking back at him.”

Anger welled up inside him. “I would have killed him if I’d known about this.”

“I know, that’s why I didn’t tell you.”

Now that was unexpected, that she already during those first couple of missions had figured out how protective he was of his team, of her. His anger quickly deflated. “Hmm, and in the end you were the victor and had him admit defeat in front of his people.” Jack still remembered how proud it had made him feel.

“That I did.”

“Much better solution, but you know, I do think Turghan probably would have preferred to die, rather than live with the knowledge that a mere woman defeated him.”

Sam laughed. “I think so too, it was incredibly satisfying once it was over.”

“I bet.”

In companionable silence, Jack moved on to and finished working on her lower back. He felt how Sam tensed when he brushed her buttocks and immediately removed his hands from her body. “You want me to stop?”

“No, no, I’m sorry.” She lifted herself up on her right elbow and looked at him over her shoulder. “It’s just…” She winced and gave him an apologetic look. “For a moment I felt guilty because I enjoy being touched like this by you.”

“If it makes you feel better, I’m dealing with the same thoughts.”

“It does, I think.”

“You know, I could always order you not to feel guilty, the important trade deal depends on your experience of this, remember? We can’t afford to have your brilliant mind preoccupied like that, it might give the wrong impression when you talk to Kofi Annan.”

She rolled her eyes. “The _koci’ana’i_, Jack, and that won’t be necessary, I think I can handle it.” And with that, she lay back down again.

Jack poured oil into his hands and continued to massage her, moving to her hips with his fingers occasionally dipping under the band of her panties to caress her buttocks. He could feel himself harden, which was to be expected when having an almost naked and occasionally sighing Sam Carter in his hands, but it was still too soon.

He moved on to Sam’s legs and feet, and once he touched her left foot sole, she tried to move the foot away from him.

“Ticklish, are we?”

She looked at him over her shoulder and whispered in a conspiratorial tone, “A little, but don’t tell anyone, it’ll ruin my reputation as a tough Air Force Major.”

Jack’s eyes crinkled at the corners. “Your secret is safe with me,” he whispered back, then patted her ankle, “I’ll skip massaging your feet, turn around please.”

Sam turned, and shifted slightly to make herself comfortable. She lay before him, naked from the waist up, a halo of golden hair surrounding her head, and seeing her uncovered like this for the first time, sparked a new jolt of desire in Jack. For a brief moment, he allowed himself to imagine how soft her breasts would feel under his hands, what sounds she would make when he took a nipple in his mouth and gently sucked on it, what she would taste like when that last barrier between them was finally gone.

That would come later, Jack thought, reigning in his emotions and resuming his ministrations, pouring oil on and massaging her shoulders, arms, hands and long, strong fingers. He noticed how she observed him by looking at his hands, arms and chest. Occasionally their eyes would meet and she’d give him a lazy smile. She reached for his face once he finished massaging her hands. “Why don’t you take a break from your hard work and kiss me?”

Jack supported himself by placing a hand on the bed to her left side. “As you wish, Major Samantha.” He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on her lips. “I’m kinda busy, will that suffice for now?” Keeping his head a few inches from hers.

She snaked her hand around his neck. “No, I was thinking more in the direction of this.” She applied mild pressure and made him close the distance between them. This time it was the tip of her tongue requesting access, an access Jack happily granted her, closing his eyes enjoying having her explore his mouth.

A strangled sound escaped his throat and he felt goosebumps spread when her fingernails scraped through the short hair on the back of his head. It made her smile against his lips and do it again, never halting the kiss.

They were both breathless when she let go of him and he straightened his back. Jack licked his lips, he would never get enough of kissing her.

She looked at him, a twinkle in her eyes. “You may continue the massage.”

He reached for the oil. “Why, thank you.” Then poured some out over her stomach, chest and breasts. He applied less pressure now he was no longer working on her back, and the long upward, sideways and downward strokes beginning and ending on her lower abdomen were gentle and rhythmic.

Sam inhaled sharply when he on the first downward stroke touched her breasts. Jack searched her eyes for any signs of discomfort but found nothing but curious anticipation, and so he went on with that part of the massage for a little while.

“So, other than kissing, what can I do for you?”

“I like the kissing… very much.” She closed her eyes and shook her head. “This is so embarrassing, Jack.”

He stopped massaging, instead taking her right hand in his. “I know, it’s not exactly how I pictured us having this conversation,” his voice soft and in the back of his mind admitting to himself he was glad the roles weren’t reversed.

Sam took a deep breath and seemed to decide to continue on the trail of honesty they had started treading earlier, and opened her eyes. “I like to start out slow and then not so slow. I want to feel the weight of you and not be treated like a fragile piece of porcelain.”

Jack stayed quiet, waiting for her to say more, but that seemed to be it. He squeezed her hand, leaned down, and kissed her. “That you shall have, Sam.”

He resumed the massage of her upper body and soon her nipples hardened. It made him slowly circle them with his index fingers and he saw how it made her flex her abs and part her lips. Jack cooked his head. “You like that.” It was more an ascertainment than a question.

She slowly nodded. “Hmmm, yes.”

“Makes me wonder if you’ll like this as well?” With the thumb and index finger, he pinched her left nipple, just a little.

“Mmhmmh, yes.” Bending her left leg in reflex.

Jack was glad to have found out more about what could bring Sam pleasure. He put a hand on her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. ”I’ll make sure to pay them extra attention later.”

“I’d like that.”

He bent down and kissed her, before he continued the massage beginning at her feet and finishing at the top of her thighs.

\- o - o - o - 

“I’m thirsty, what about you?” The massage had taken well over an hour.

“Yeah, can you find me some more of the sweet juice, please?”

“Yes, Major Samantha.”

“You know, I’m going to kick your ass the next time you call me that.”

Jack lifted an eyebrow. “Hardly a threat coming from someone lying on a bed with skin covered in alien massage oil, Carter.” He managed to duck in time so the small cushion she threw after him didn’t hit.

“Now that’s unfair, I thought we were doing hand-to-hand here.” He swiftly sat down beside her on the bed and started tickling the ribs on both her sides, making her fight to remove his hands.

“I surrender, I surrender,” she managed to say between high-pitched cries, making him stop, resting his hands on her hips.

With her fingers still wrapped around his wrists, she stroked his pulse point with her thumbs while she was trying to catch her breath. It made him shiver and wonder who really was surrendering to who.

\- o - o - o - 

Sam was looking out the window, when Jack returned from the kitchen. She had lifted herself up on her right elbow and a sheet was covering her upper body. He sat down beside her and handed her a glass of the sweet fruit juice.

“Thank you, Jack, also for the massage, it was wonderful.”

“My pleasure, Carter.” How he wished they lived in a reality where he was free to say, “Anytime, all you have to do is ask.”

“It’s incredibly beautiful up here and so peaceful.”

“Yeah, a nice break from the usual bunch of angry Jaffa chasing us.”

She snorted. “Indeed!”

They finished the juice in silence, and Sam lay back down again as Jack put the glasses on the floor.

He put his right hand on the bed next to her left side, bent down, and took his time kissing her lips and mouth, now tasting like the sweet fruit juice she drank minutes ago and yet also unmistakably like her. He moved on to kiss her jawline, making her bend her neck to the side, exposing more skin for him to explore.

Sam put her hand on his right thigh and soon started to caress his inner thigh with her fingertips, making him harden again.

Jack continued kissing her, not missing a patch of skin. Her long neck, her chin, her throat, and occasionally getting back to kissing her sweet tasting mouth. Once he reached her collarbones, they maintained eye contact as he slowly pulled away the sheet and moved towards her right breast with featherlight kisses. He saw how she swallowed before he took her nipple in his mouth, and then gently sucked on it, making her shakily exhale, pushing her chest upwards in a visceral reaction.

He moved on to her left nipple and hissed when she bore her fingernails into his inner thigh. Jack thoroughly enjoyed she was giving as good as she got. He kept her nipple in his mouth and massaged it with the tip of his tongue, making her grab the back of his head, keeping him in place as if silently urging him to continue.

So he did, using his tongue and mouth on her left nipple while softly massaging her right breast with his hand, occasionally pinching the nipple, eliciting long, low moans from her. Eventually she got enough, with a breathless “Jack,” she nudged his head in the direction of her mouth, a request Jack didn’t need her to repeat.

\- o - o - o - 

The kisses had gotten sloppier and more urgent. Jack straightened his back and looked her in the eyes, confirming they both were ready for and both needed more. She bit her lower lip, squeezed his thigh and nodded minutely. He gave her an affectionate smile, got up and took the few steps to the end of the bed.

Jack started out by placing kisses on the inside of both her ankles and lower legs before he nudged her legs apart, making room for his upper body. When he kissed the inside of her right knee, it made her bend her knees slightly and move them further apart, giving Jack more space to operate.

He could smell her arousal. Knowing he did that to her filled him with a sudden mixture of pride and happiness he’d never before experienced with another woman. He inhaled slowly and deeply before continuing his way upwards, placing kisses on both her inner thighs as he moved.

Her breaths were getting shallower, and when he gave that first long, lazy lick, he looked up at her face and saw her closing her eyes. Even through the thin panties, the strong taste of her nearly overwhelmed him, it was everything he had ever dared to imagine and more, when he was lying alone in his dark house at night.

With an index finger, he tenderly stroked the skin just above the waistband of the panties. “Off,” her voice hoarse, “take them off, now.” She lifted her hips and Jack hooked his fingers in the elastic material, got up on his knees and eased them down her legs, before settling between her thighs again.

He gave her another long lick and then another, savoring her taste, but carefully avoiding touching her clit, slowly building anticipation. He briefly looked up at her when her left hand sought out his right, and returned her smile as they threaded their fingers together. He then pressed his tongue in between her swollen inner lips, tasting even more of her, and he only vaguely registered how her grip on his hand tightened, as he moved his tongue towards her opening.

She was soaking wet and her flesh felt hot against his tongue as he dipped the tip of it inside her, making her attempt to lift her hips. It was an involuntary move he had anticipated, and one he prevented by applying pressure on her lower abdomen with his left hand and arm, keeping her in place. 

Sam whimpered and loosened the grip on his hand as he dipped the tip of his tongue inside her again. His boxers were uncomfortably tight, but he didn’t allow that to distract him from his mission to bring her pleasure. He moved his tongue towards her clit again, still careful not to touch it directly, instead working around it in circles.

She moved her free hand to the back of his head, when he finally wrapped his lips around her clit. It was hot and swollen, and Jack hummed against her skin while alternating between licking, circling and gently sucking on it. 

Her grip on his right hand had tightened again. A whispered, “Jack, please,” escaped her lips. Never having been able to deny her what she wanted, her plea made him apply a sudden hard pressure on her clit with the tip of his tongue, making her come with a harsh, loud, shaky exhale. He once again used his left arm to keep her in place and went back to long, slow licks doing everything he possibly could to draw out her pleasure.

He looked up at her when she let go of the back of his head, and the look of pure bliss on her face was a sight he’d never forget.

“Hey you.” He licked his lips, relishing the taste of her, and moved his left arm away from her abdomen, using it to support himself on his elbow.

“Hey yourself.” Sam loosened the iron grip and let go of his hand, instead caressing his cheek with her fingertips.

“You’re so beautiful.” He couldn’t stop telling her. Wouldn’t stop telling her, now it was allowed during this special ritual.

She closed her eyes for a moment, but continued caressing his cheek.

“You don’t have to say anything, beautiful… Major Samantha.”

“Jack…” She softly moved her left foot up the backside of his leg, and it made him shiver.

“Yes, Sam?”

With a hint of a smile, she nudged his buttocks with her left foot a couple of times.

“Not that I mind, but…”

The smile now mischievous. “I told you I’d kick your ass if you called me that again.” She bumped his nose with the index finger to emphasize. “Talking of a certain six, why are you still wearing boxers? They kinda block the view.”

“I will correct this grave mistake at once, they’ve become a bit too tight anyway.” He saw her nodding approvingly as he got up from the bed, and she slowly moved her tongue across her lips as he removed his boxers, freeing his erection. He gave her ample time to enjoy the view, before he got up on the bed between her legs again.

He placed kisses on her abdomen, and she hummed when he circled her navel with his tongue. Kisses on her stomach lead the way to her breasts, he gave them his full attention for several minutes as he promised her earlier, before he moved on, thoroughly kissing her hot, flushed skin. He reached her mouth and she groaned when she tasted herself on his lips.

Their kisses grew more passionate, and Jack did little to keep his weight off her as she had told him to, effectively trapping his throbbing cock between their bodies.

Finally, she broke off one of the kisses, took his face in her hands, and keeping it inches from hers she looked at him, her blue eyes darkened by desire. “Jack, take me,” breathless words he had been waiting for, words that made his cock twitch and his heart race.

He positioned himself at her entrance, and slid in as slowly as he was able to without losing it completely. This moment between them he’d imagined so many times, was now no longer just a fantasy and he wanted to revel in it. She wrapped her arms around him and he kept still, allowing her to adjust to him before he started moving, slow at first giving them time to establish a rhythm.

Soon they were both panting in tune with their movements, a sheen of sweat covering their bodies, and between deep kisses, he kissed her neck to taste the salt on her skin.

Needing more, Jack wrapped his arm under her left knee and pushed her leg towards her chest, changing the angle, making his thrusts deeper and her moans a little louder. Her nails scraped the skin on his back, and a stray thought about how he was going to explain such scratch marks to Doctor Fraiser disappeared as fast as it had surfaced.

Jack increased his pace, losing himself in her as if there was no tomorrow. When he felt her inner muscles beginning to flutter and knew he couldn’t hold back much longer, he moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, “Come for me, Sam.” A short, hard trust took her over the edge, arching her back she came crying out his name, it was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard.

He let go of her knee, but instead of letting it fall by his side, she wrapped both her legs around his back lifting herself into him, and he moaned at the sudden change in angle. He managed to go on a little longer before his movements became erratic, and when she whispered for him to come inside her, everything disappeared in a white, hot flash. Sinking his teeth into her shoulder he emptied himself, a long groan leaving his chest.

\- o - o - o - 

He was lying collapsed on top of her, she still had her arms wrapped around him and was caressing his back.

“God, Sam.” He was trying to get himself up on his elbows.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind, stay a bit.”

He looked at her, when he finally managed to get up on his elbows, she was practically glowing. He felt her shiver and asked, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it was just really, really intense.” She blushed, took his head in her hands and kissed him. An unhurried kiss much in contrast to the heated ones they shared a few minutes ago.

He eventually broke off and narrowed his eyes. “I think you’re only kissing me now to keep me lying here.”

“What an outrageous accusation.” She gave him another, shorter kiss.

“You’re so busted, Major Samantha.” And with that he pulled out and rolled off her.

\- o - o - o - 

Hours later, they were still lying naked on the bed, their lower bodies covered and kept warm by a beautiful quilted blanket. With most of the candles burned out, the only source of light in the bedroom was the now setting sun. Sam was lying on his left side with her head on his shoulder, using her left hand to draw patterns on his chest. He had an arm wrapped around her, occasionally caressing her soft skin.

“So, what do you say, Carter, will the trade deal still be on the table after today?”

She playfully smacked his chest. “How can you even ask that question?”

He kissed her hair. “Just checking, just checking.” Ten seconds of silence passed. “What’s up? I can practically hear you thinking.”

“How do we get back?” She had stopped drawing patterns, her hand lying still.

“That’s easy enough, you press the green button on the doohickey the monarch…”

“No.” With a quiet voice, she interrupted him. “How do we get _back_, Jack?”

“Oh, _back _back.” He could feel her nodding and said without hesitation, “I’ll retire.”

“No.” She looked up at him. “You can’t do that, you’re too important to the program, Jack, and you know that.”

“The same goes for you, Sam, and I would by the way never ask you do to anything that could hurt your career, you’ve worked too damned hard to get to where you are today.”

She sighed deeply. “After today, I’m not sure that’s what I really want anymore…“ She trailed off and looked away.

“I know, Carter, me neither.” He wasn’t sure himself how he’d handle going back to being nothing more than her CO after he’d kissed her, tasted her, seen what she looked like when he was inside her. It would tear him apart.

For a long time neither of them spoke, then an idea formed in Jack’s mind. “Carter, wouldn’t you think the Abtoreeans would appreciate it if you and I from time to time repeated this second, most sacred part of the ritual to be certain we’re still worthy of trading with them?”

She gave him a questioning look. “I’m... sure they would appreciate that.”

“We will of course need to keep it to ourselves, honoring their tradition of not speaking about the ritual.”

“Ah, yes, of course.” She nodded. “It’s important to honor such traditions among our important alien allies.”

“Funnily enough I know of a remotely located cabin where such a sacred ritual could easily take place, what are the odds?” He gave a little wave with his right hand to emphasize.

“I would say they’re astronomical, but I’ll need more data to do an actual calculation.”

“I take your word for it, it’s always been good enough for me.”

She flashed him a big smile, what a difference from a few moments ago. “Thank you and you know, from now on I’ll think about the cabin when things get rough.”

“We’ll always have the cabin,” Jack said in his best Bogart impression.

“We’ll always have the cabin,” she repeated, and kissed him.

\- o - o - o - 

SG-1 was well on their way back to the Gate when Daniel looked at Sam and Jack over his shoulder. With a wide grin on his face, he asked, “So, did you guys need to think of England?”

Teal’c, who was walking beside him, raised an eyebrow. “Daniel Jackson, it is not prudent to ask such a question.”

“No parts of the ritual involved any discussion of geography,” Sam simply stated.

“The trade deal got signed and that’s all you need to know.” The tone in Jack’s voice left no room for discussion.

Daniel gave them a puzzled look and opened his mouth, probably to ask another question, when Teal’c interfered. “Remember yourself what you told us the Abtoreean monarch had said, Daniel Jackson, it is not permitted to speak about what takes place during the sacred ritual.”

“Oh, yeah,” Daniel replied, looking disappointed, but he didn’t question them further, and instead gave the paved road ahead of him his full attention.

Sam and Jack looked at each other. She mouthed, “Not England, the cabin.”

Jack gave her a warm smile, mouthing, “The cabin.” And when she smiled back at him, he knew that the Abtoreean ritual was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

Fin.


End file.
